Progress, or Something Like It
by RuriGil
Summary: Nothing special, take your usual through the ages, done through Teddy's age. All JKR's.


Author's Note: So I felt like experimenting with this. I took the clichéd story of Teddy/Victoire through the ages, tried not to repeat things that were overdone and here it goes. Normally I like writing short stories with a bit of angst and redemption with completely random people, but I decided to work with an existing universe in the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to JK Rowling!

**Progress, or Something Like It**

**Two**

"Teddy, get back here!"

A naked, green-haired boy shot past on a toy broomstick, screaming in delight.

Andromeda Tonks sighed in exasperation before pulling out her wand to stop Teddy from flying into a wall.

Teddy groaned, and looked up at his grandmother, with a wounded expression. He sported a slight quiver to his lips, and he widened his eyes appreciably.

"No Teddy. Don't you dare use those eyes on me. You're not allowed to ride that broomstick in the house."

"But Harry gave it to me!"

"Harry should have known better than to give you that. You're barely two years old!"

Andromeda grabbed the clothes that Teddy had neglected as soon as he was free of his mother's grasp.

Andromeda looks at the now purple mop of hair as he struggled to get his head through the top of the shirt.

"Fleur had the baby today. They named her Victoire."

Teddy scrunched his nose up and picked at the fabric of his shirt.

"That's a weird name."

**Five**

Victoire, now an active blonde three year old, chased after Teddy who was laughing gleefully as he tried to escape her clutches.

Harry and Ginny looked on fondly as their charge managed to evade Victoire's outstretched hands despite running into every possible piece of furniture. This was met by gasps from both Andromeda and Molly Weasley as they worried over a potential hazard. Fleur and Bill just stood chuckling at their giggling daughter.

"Waiiit, Teddy, wait for me!"

Teddy crashed into a table, his head scraping the sharp end. Teddy collapsed onto the ground, and screeched in pain as blood started to drip from his temple.

All the adults leapt out of their seats to reach the two children.

"Let me see it Teddy."

"NO! It hurts Victoire!"

Victoire wrapped her hands around his arms and pried them away from his head. Grabbing the edge of the tablecloth, she pushed hard against the cut.

"Ow! What are you doing Victoire?"

"Daddy says you have to apply pressure to a cut!"

The group of adults snickered at the pair as Ginny waved her wand at Teddy's forehead, healing the cut.

"Hey! It stopped hurting! Thanks Ginny!"

"I helped too!"

"No you didn't! You just made it hurt more!"

Victoire flicked Teddy's forehead and walked away huffing in anger.

Harry smiled at the sulking five year old who was now sporting obsidian black hair with streaks of pink.

"He's just as clumsy as Tonks."

**Nine**

"Can I touch him?"

"No!"

A chorus of Weasley females met Teddy's hopeful question. Charlie Weasley was back from Romania, and for some unfathomable reason was in possession of a baby dragon that he had to take when he returned.

Victoire shuffled behind Fleur's robes, finding the mini-fire breathing monstrosity to be absolutely repulsive.

"Teddy, that's just scary. Don't touch it!"

"But dragons are cool! C'mon Uncle Charlie!"

Charlie moved forward to allow Teddy to get closer to the baby dragon but was stopped by the glares of the females.

"Nah kid, maybe when you're a year older?"

Ginny shrieked in anger, "Charlie!"

"Two years?"

Molly huffed and pulled Victoire and a reluctant Teddy away from the scene.

Victoire sighed happily at having gotten away from the dragon. She looked over to smile at Teddy.

"Do you want to play with the pygmy puff that Uncle George got me?"

Teddy shriveled up his nose at having to play with something so significantly less cool.

"Fine."

**Eleven**

"I'll miss you Teddy!"

"I'll miss you too. But don't worry, Uncle George said I could send you back a toilet seat!"

Andromeda looked scandalized for a second as the assorted Potters and Weasleys assembled burst into laughter. Molly grabbed George's remaining year and glared up at him.

Victoire unfastened a ribbon from her hair and tied it to Teddy's wrist as she leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"For good luck."

"Thanks Victoire."

Teddy blushed pink, his hair now a deep shade of metallic blue.

Fleur sighed, and turned to peck Bill on the cheek.

"C'est, what iz ze word? Cute?"

**Fifteen**

"So I fancy Adam Lewis."

"Why're you telling me Victoire?"

"Because you can talk to him for me, find out if he fancies me back!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my best friend, you're supposed to have my back."

"Well I don't want to help you get with another bloke."

"You're a prick Teddy!"

"I don't like Lauren, Teddy."

"Why not? She's really good looking."

"She's a bit of a bint, she's cruel to other girls. You've dated better girls than her."

"She's a hot bint though."

"You're a prick Teddy."

**Sixteen**

Joshua Parker, Slytherin seeker extended a hand towards Teddy nonchalantly.

"You're just a half-werewolf Lupin. You're a freak and an orphan, you're nothing important."

"Fuck off Parker, so what if my mum and dad are dead? Fuck you."

"You know what Lupin? You're just a heartless cold fucker, just like you're dad, must be the werewolf blood."

"_Petrificus Totalus."_

Teddy walked away coolly, leaving a now inert Joshua Parker on the floor. A pretty little hand slipped into the crook of his elbow.

"What's going on Victoire."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Victoire."

"But he talked about you're parents like that!"

"I'm fine Victoire, It doesn't bother me. I'm used to it."

"But…"

"I miss my mum and dad, sure, but Harry, Ginny and Gran have made sure that I've been given all that I could want, save for them. I'm fine."

Victoire snuggled closer to Teddy. Pecking his cheek, she laid her head on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Wait Teddy!"

"What's up Victoire?"

"Take this for luck."

Victoire loosened the blue ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around Teddy's wrist. Teddy's hand crept up to his hair, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Come on Captain, game's on!"

"Shut up Fogden, I'll be up in a minute!"

Victoire giggled, and leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek before gliding away to the stands.

Thirty minutes later, Teddy thrust his ribbon wrapped hand into the sky. The chorus of euphoric Gryffindor's grew louder upon seeing the snitch fluttering in his fist.

**Seventeen**

Teddy brushed the soot off his clothes and was greeted by a beaming Victoire.

"Hey Victoire, Merry Christmas!"

"Hey Teddy, I've got your present right here."

Victoire launched herself towards Teddy, and pressed her lips to his. Stunned, Teddy blinked, before wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back, blushing prettily as she met his gaze.

"What the hell was that Victoire?"

"You take too long. Progress my arse, you're bloody slow."

Teddy brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking down at his best friend. A slow smile crept upon the corners of his mouth.

"Aw, fuck it. Sorry I took so long."

He leaned down and met her lips again.


End file.
